Licorice Trails: Winds of Change
by FanggirlX
Summary: Oneshot about the red string of fate and how it has Gaara and Sakura tied together despite everything that has happened between them A big thunderstorm hits Sakura seeks shelter under a gazebo where Gaara's already sitting Their time alone reveals a lot


**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for checking out my newest story!  
>I have had a most glorious vision! No...not really heehee but it was kinda like one. I was staying up late, trying not to fall asleep, just playing around online looking up random things, while my best friend APR (AnimeprincessReborn) was writing. She needed Naruto facts from the show and manga and so I'd gone out on a mission looking for them.<strong>  
><strong>I stumbled upon the story of how Minato and Kushina (Naruto's daddy and mommy) had known each other in the academy and she'd thought he was whimpy. But then came the fateful day on which he saved her from kidnappers by following her bright red hair that she'd been plucking out, leaving behind as a trail for someone to follow and find her and save her. Minato had been the only one to notice this and he had followed her thin red trail and found her, promptly kicking all the butts of the bad kidnapper guys and saving fair maiden Kushina (heh though she wasn't really a fair maiden she had Naruto's personality almost exactly lol). Kushina hated her red hair because it had been the main source for several mean nicknames but Minato confessed to having always liked it. So, because he'd been the only one to see her trail and find her, and also for appreciating the one feature she'd hated most about herself she decided he wasn't at all whimpy and that he may actually be a good guy to get to know. We all know how the story turned out since obviously Minato wooed Kushina somehow and produced the wonderful little gift of baby Naruto. Yay for great love stories!<strong>

**Anyways, this beautiful adorable story triggered something in me. Twizzlers! After thinking about thin red lines a while I wanted a Twizzler so bad... so I searched my remaining Halloween candy and found none...boo. I pouted like any self respecting girl denied a sweet tooth craving. But, as I was pouting about my lack of yummy semi-sweet red licorice, I was hit with this massive story idea!**  
><strong>The red string of fate! The tiny thin red line tied to one person's finger which at the opposite end is tied to some other person's finger as well; representing the belief that fate has people out in the world for everyone and they are meant special for us, always connected to us, forever tied to us. True love, in short, our other half.<strong>  
><strong>I'm sure most of you know this belief. I for one love it! I think it's beautiful.<strong>  
><strong>So I decided to right a series of stories, just little one shots really, telling the tales of how some of my most supported Naruto couples came to find their other halves, their special person at the end of their red string.<strong>  
><strong>Because it had been my craving for licorice that made me think of all this, and because licorice is alot more yummy than string [(_) bleh! string...] I am calling this collection Licorice Trails.<strong>

**As some of you may know...I am an avid Sakura Gaara shipper. I adore the couple! Absolutely love the idea! So naturally, I wrote their story first!**  
><strong>Now, I know I have rambled on for far too long but I have one more thing to add.<br>This Sakura and Gaara story is a fairly different than my other ones, at least to me it was; you guys can let me know if you agree or disagree because you KNOW I LOVE hearing what you guys think! Woo! lol But seriously, it may seem that I have written them a little OoC and trust me, I hate when that happens just as much as all of you, their characters are so great as is, why change them? Right? Well, the reason for it is, they were never ninjas in this story. They have never experienced the things that made them the people they are in the other stories, most certainly not the anime that's for sure ( T_T so much sadness...so much...) Gaara never held a blood thirsty demon, Sakura never lost someone dear to her. They're just people born and raised in our piddly little normal universe. I did what I could to keep them as themselves, I did. I think it came out ok for the most part, my beta APR almost cried and said this story officially converted her to the SakuGaa ship! WOO! I converted someone! I feel powerful.**  
><strong>But anyway, please do not be bothered by any slight changes I made that seem Ooc. They're their for a reason, I assure XD because despite all appearances I know what I'm doing. Sometimes...<strong>

**So please, give this story a chance and also when I post them, the next stories to come in this new series.**  
><strong>So without further ado (I know I went WAY overboard on the A.N. this time sorry...) I give you...Licorice Trails: Winds of Change!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you everybody! And really, REALLY, if you read my whole A.N. you are a sweet sweet beautiful person and I love you so much!<strong>

**Please review I would love to have feedback on this story, it crossed a few new lines for me as far as writing goes and I'd like to know if I did ok.  
>Oh, and a quick warning, this story is rated M not only for language but a lemon in the middle of the story so... if you don't like reading those watch out for it. When they are heading for the treehouse? Yeah...just skim till the words seem safe to read again. :D K? Thank you. <strong>

** Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**  
><strong>Love FanggirlX<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

><p>"Get out."<p>

"What? You'd throw me out in this?"

* * *

><p>Misty steam rose up off the sidewalks, a reaction from the cold rain falling down in thin veils onto the hot summer soaked concrete surface.<p>

The rain had come all of a sudden, out of a clear blue sunny sky; storm clouds appearing seemingly from nothing.

The trees appeared to bend under the weight of the rain as their limbs ducked down heavy with water. Cars and streets glistened with the fresh sheen of water while the world around grew darker.

What once was a cheerful breeze playing with hair and lifting up short skirts was now a fierce angry gust, tearing across the ground throwing a tantrum wherever it saw fit.

Students ran from all over campus to the closest buildings or sheltered walkway, covering themselves with spare items or simply their hands if they had nothing they could sacrifice to the rain mercilessly hitting their heads.

The torrential shower divided friend sects and frat clicks as everyone scattered to get somewhere dry.

This random chaotic student exodus from the campus yards and gardens was the reason as to why the beautiful and popular Sakura Haruno had wound up in the predicament she was now in.

And that predicament was she was eye to eye, nose to nose with the small in stature but nonetheless scary intimidating Gaara Shukaku. The half emo half gothic red headed boy was glaring at her with cold emotionless pale aquamarine eyes.

He had yet to respond to her initial question she'd asked upon receiving his rude, not to mention, abrupt demand for her to leave her new found shelter from the rain.

Granted, said shelter was a flimsy ivy covered gazebo but heck it was a shelter all the same! It may not have done much to shield her from the wind itself but she was a lot dryer under here than she'd ever be back out there, which was where he wanted her to go.

Seeing that he had no intention of dignifying her disgruntled question with any form of answer, Sakura huffed and tossed her wet pink hair out of her eyes, trying to put on her toughest face.

"I am staying right here, mister. And if you think I'm not, I'd like to see you try and stop me." she hissed out, standing firmly with her feet spread, shoulders back, and chin up high.

For a moment she saw a flash of fury in those pale black rimmed eyes and she shuddered, playing it off to be because she was wet and the wind was cold.

The guy looked dangerous on his own, adding anger to the mix was just asking for disaster. She knew she was trying her luck, but it wasn't like she had many options. The wind had picked up and there was thunder in the distance, booming a warning of its imminent approach. Yet, when that anger showed in his eyes, as if he were seriously contemplating "stopping her", Sakura found herself much more afraid of the man in the gazebo than the building thunderstorm outside of it.

But, trying to keep up the act of her not giving a damn what he said, she plopped down on the built in bench with a squish.

Grimacing slightly when her panties squished she realized with great sadness that her skirt must have shown quite a bit in her mad dash for shelter if her underwear had gotten drenched. Then again, perhaps her dignity was still intact, considering the rest of her was drenched as well…it may have all just soaked right down through her clothes to her underwear.

Sakura sat with her back straight and her eyes forward, staring out into the downpour through the open gazebo entrance.

The boy beside her sighed and stuffed all of his things into a faded and ratty brown backpack. Slinging it on his shoulder as he stood he started for the doorway.

Sakura gasped and shouted, "What are you doing? Are you insane? Don't go out there."

The red head glanced back at her with menacing eyes and Sakura flinched back from the intensity of his anger.

Why was he so damned angry anyway? It's not like she'd ever done anything to him. She hardly even knew him despite having graduated from high school with him, and all she did know about Gaara was by reputation not experience. The guy had made quite a name for himself through out high school and into college.

Shrugging his backpack strap higher onto his shoulder he muttered, "Just water."

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah, and about sixty mile an hour winds and thunder and lightening! What if you got struck by lightening!"

Apparently something in that statement amused the dark boy, because a slight smirk touched his lips as he stared out into the storm.

Ok… so to answer her question before, he was, in fact, insane.

He moved to leave out into the storm again and without thinking Sakura snapped her hand out and grabbed him, her pale manicured fingers wrapping around his surprisingly thin wrist that was covered with the long black sleeve of his shirt.

Jerking back around, he snatched his hand away from her with more force than necessary, as if he expected her to do more than just grab his wrist.

Sakura stared up at him, eyes wide from shock. She hadn't expected him to react so violently to a simple touch.

"Hey, I was just trying to stop you from doing something stupid." she said, keeping her voice soft and steady, talking like she would where she works at the animal shelter when a new animal was brought in and they were frightened.

Gaara glared at her, standing by the doorway stiff and anxious, waiting for her to do more.

"I don't know what you have against me, but it's not worth it, ok? Just sit down and wait for the storm to end. While it's unlikely you'd get hit with lightening, it is highly possible you could get really sick. As an aspiring doctor I can't just sit here and let you do that. So come on. Just sit back down. I won't bother you, I promise." she told him, trying to say enough to make him stay but not so much that it drove him running head first out into the rain to get away from the talkative pink haired girl.

Glancing at the storm and at his now vacated seat Gaara sighed and threw his bag back down on the small round built in table that sat in the center of the gazebo.

Reclaiming his spot he leaned back against the painted white wood and sighed once more.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Yeah. She got it.

He was clearly, _clearly_, unhappy to have to sit here with her another second longer.

She crossed her arms and tried to not shiver so much she bit her tongue.

She'd been sitting out on a nice grassy hill with her friends, watching her best friend flirt with a really cute guy. Sakura normally would have jumped at the chance to do what Ino had been doing. Back in high school Sakura had seduced her share of boys, not always with good reason; but now that she was in college and paying out the ass to be here she was going to actually study and achieve her goal. Having some guy to tend to would definitely get in the way of becoming a doctor.

To be a doctor…she was looking at a fair number of years in school, and the only way she could afford them all was if she managed to get her act together this year and get a scholarship. Her parents had just barely been able to pay for the tuition of the local in town college. While it wasn't a bad school, the ones with better medical programs were further away and higher dollar.

Since she'd basically put her parents in the poor house with just one semester's worth of tuition she was trying to get money for the next semester, and from then on forward.

A boyfriend would definitely get in the way of that.

She couldn't let her parents down, they'd given up so much to put her here; she would succeed and become a doctor, if for nothing else than to thank them for their sacrifice.

Blinking, bringing her emerald gaze back to focus she left her thoughts of that behind and turned her attention to the quiet guy beside her.

He was sitting there like a painted statue, unmoving, unblinking. He had one arm hanging down by his side, the other shoved in his pocket, and one leg was stretched out carelessly while the other was drawn up as close to the edge of the bench as possible. He was leant against the gazebo wall looking, by all appearances, at ease and relaxed; yet Sakura doubted he was. Truthfully, he didn't seem like the relaxing type.

His icy aqua eyes flicked toward her and hardened when he caught her staring at him. Sakura didn't look away, though a part of her really wanted to.

"Do you hate me? Like really? Me? Not just a stereotype hatred for girls 'my type', but actually me, Sakura Haruno?" she asked, her voice quiet so as to not stir his anger.

Gaara looked at her, slowly, eerily turning his head to face her. He said nothing, for several long moments there was no sound aside from the storm crashing round outside their small wooden shelter.

Finally, he took in a slow breath and Sakura anticipated his reply.

But it never came.

His intake had been for a huff, after which he'd turned his head back to attention where he returned to staring aimlessly at the rain.

Sakura stared at him, shock all over her face. That…was rude.

"Nothing, huh? No answer? You won't even give me an answer? It's the least you could do if you're gonna act like you hate the very ground I walk on." she grumbled, re-crossing her arms and huffing herself.

"Fine", she added, "Don't tell me anything. Don't talk to me. But if you don't, I'll never know why you hate me and it this will never be fixed."

Gaara rolled his eyes, inwardly of course. He'd give this bitch no satisfaction of an outward display.

He didn't want to "fix" anything. He didn't want to talk.

If she didn't know, if she didn't remember, why he'd hate her…then she had no right to be told of it now.

It made no difference to her in the end anyway.

As soon as the rain was over she'd prance her squishy ass back to her posse of friends and never spare another thought on this uncomfortable moment.

Yet, he…he'd spare this moment thought after thought after thought until it destroyed him. Again. Just like his last encounter with this girl had done.

All the tightly tamped down feelings and memories gurgled to the top of his mind, pushing themselves out of the soil from where he'd buried them years ago.

The humiliation.

The disappointment.

The shame.

The pain. All the fucking pain.

Gaara resisted clutching his chest where a deep throbbing stab was developing. A pain that he'd finally brought to an end just a year ago.

Now here she was, back in front of him, rehashing all the old wounds.

Well, may her sacrilegious life damn her to a thousand hells. He'd give her nothing, no answer, no justification. He'd already given her enough for a lifetime.

Ignoring the already growing pangs of hurt in his mind from the fact she had no clue who he was or why he'd hate her, Gaara simply turned everything off and returned to the comfortable numbness he'd relied on for most everything else in his life.

Sakura watched the anger in Gaara's face fade away to nothing. His entire face just went blank. It was creepy!

How could he just go all dead looking like that?

Suddenly concerned she asked, "Are you ok?"

She could see his chest rising and falling with his breathing, but still for a person to look so dead, something had to be wrong.

However, he did not answer. He didn't even look at her this time.

It was like he'd left his body.

_'Hello, you've reached Gaara, I am unavailable to talk at the moment, but leave a message on my blank expressionless face and I'll get back to you…maybe. I am an asshole after all so I may choose to ignore you completely. Much like I do, Sakura Haruno!'_

Her once humorous thought of Gaara's inner answering machine grew angrier the further she went with it until Sakura wanted to slap the guy.

"What's your problem? Are you really ignoring me? Mature." she grumbled, glaring at him.

Still, no response. Unless you count a slow blink any kind of retort.

And she didn't.

There was no world where that was an actual response to someone.

_'Hey, you I hate your guts you ate my lunch!'_

_Blink._

_'What? How dare you say that! I do not need to lose weight!'_

_Blink._

"Asshole." she muttered, finishing her imagined dialogue out loud.

Startled by the sound of her own voice, Sakura sat up a bit straighter and tried to act like she'd meant to say that.

So ha! Take that Gaara. She'd called you an asshole. What now?

Nothing, of course.

The guy really was a statue…

Sighing heavily Sakura leaned back against the back of her bench and let her had fall against the gazebo wall, feeling the ivy tickle her hair.

She stared up at the ceiling of the gazebo and listened to the seemingly endless rain pound down on it.

She hated silence. Sakura despised silence so much.

It reminded her of home. Her old home. Back when her mom had never smiled, and her father was never sober.

It was always silent. Unless they were shouting. But silence always followed. They never made up, and Sakura always had to be as quiet as possible, so as to not disturb her hungover father. Because it'd just be so tragic if he felt pain, if he even felt a tiny sliver of the pain he'd cast onto his family.

The day her mom had left that man had been the best day of her life. Sakura just hadn't known it at the time. She'd been a teenager, just entering high school, and she'd been at the age where all that mattered was the fact that her own life was crashing down around her.

She'd lost her friends and the bedroom she'd grown up in. Not to mention, any hope that he daddy would get better and that he'd love her and her mommy again.

Sakura acknowledged now, what she couldn't then; that her mother had been hurting more, that while it had felt like Sakura's life had crashed down on her, her mother's truly had.

But, being the angst angry teen that she was, Sakura had plunged into a world of drinking, drugs, and sex. She'd entered high school bent on being loved by everyone. She guessed it was so she could prove to herself that she was lovable, regardless of what her dipshit father thought; but whatever the case…Sakura regretted it.

Those first three years had nearly destroyed her life. Her senior year, after a huge fight with her mom about a guy who'd become the best damn thing to ever happen to her and her mom followed a break down the size of China, that her thankfully forgiving stepfather helped her through, she saw what she was doing to herself, her future; and she worked hard to rectify it. But, a girl can only do so much when her GPA is as low as hers had been. She'd been lucky to graduate on time; so the fact she hadn't graduated with any special pins or cords or honors, while it bothered her, it wasn't the worst fate she could have had that year. Truthfully, she was just happy to graduate, and her mom and stepdad had just been proud she'd actually made it.

Presently, Sakura was proud of pulling herself out of the hole she'd dug.

After making such a large academic recovery, it was safe to say Sakura was no idiot; quite the opposite, she was pretty smart. So, the fact that Gaara hated her so much…with no true explainable reason made her wonder…had it been because of something she'd done back then?

He had gone to her high school, so it was a possibility…

Sakura frowned, tears stinging her eyes, she hated how often things from back then came back to bite her in the ass.

There were still naked pictures of her online that she couldn't find and remove, she knew that somewhere, out in the world right now, some perverted thirteen year old kid was jacking off to some drunken picture she'd agreed to in her blissful alcohol induced stupor.

And she hated it. The thought disgusted her, and embarrassed her.

But what was worse? There were the times like this, when she had to deal with unreasonably angry people and she couldn't help but wonder, was it something she'd done in the past that made them act this way? Had she done something to them to deserve this?

Sakura glanced at Gaara, had she done something to this dark emogoth to make him react so angrily to her? Or was it just his natural disposition to be so unpleasant?

With a sad heavy sigh Sakura felt she had no other choice than to make sure she didn't owe the guy an apology for something drunk Sakura or doped Sakura had done that sober Sakura now had to repent for.

Taking a slow breath to steady her voice, Sakura said quietly, "We went to the same high school, you know… I recognize you from our graduating class. You were always quiet and angry looking, or just plain empty, like you look right now. I…I have to say this, and get it off my chest, so…will you let me?"

Gaara didn't move immediately, but after a few seconds he did eventually turn to face her, giving her his full attention, with eyes that looked as hollow as the middle of a donut…

Still, he'd done what she asked…

Sakura gave him a slight smile, "Thanks, Gaara."

His eyes widened a fraction for only a split second, but she'd seen. He had been shocked she knew his name. That…didn't bode well for her.

Nervously wringing her hands in her lap, Sakura began trying to apologize, to say something, anything that could make better what she feared she may have done.

That last reaction kinda proved she'd done something, from drop a hurtful careless comment at his expense, since he hadn't been too popular or the worst case she'd stolen his girlfriend from him in her experimental phase. Yeah… there had definitely been enough pictures of that one on the web to prove it had happened a few times.

"I…I was a different person in high school. A bad person, honestly. I straightened up in my senior year, but…the three years before that I know I did things that are unforgivable." Sakura's head was bowed, and the shame she felt was evident in her voice. "…Unfortunately, I lived in an almost constant state of drunk or high…so my memories of those three years…are kinda…nonexistent. So…I have to ask you this, Gaara, and please don't be offended that I am asking, or that I have to ask and not already know it…but…"

She pulled her head up to look him in the eyes, determined to stand proud as she is now while accounting for what mistakes she'd made in her dirty past. "Did I do something, say something, cause something… anything, that would make you hate me this drastically? I have to know…"

Gaara stared at the person before him, groveling. A scene he'd dreamt of for years, Sakura coming back groveling to him, begging for forgiveness he'd then deny her and laugh in her face just as she'd done him.

Yet, this humility…threw him off.

She was like a different person… more like… Gaara shook the thought away. No, never going back down that road again. Never.

He was confused. What did he do now?

Tell her? Return to ignoring her?

Which benefited him most?

In one hand, he told her and got an apology that he'd always felt she owed him. In the other hand, he was looking at the greatest silent revenge he could exact, by not telling her what she did to him, and forcing her to live with that knowledge the rest of her pathetic life.

Problem was, he wasn't nearly arrogant enough to believe that her causing him an unknown pain would trouble her for the rest of her life, if even the rest of the week…

So…it wasn't truly revenge once thought out properly…

But…to tell her what she did…would be embarrassing. It would make him relive a time he'd worked hard to forget.

She didn't deserve such a sacrifice from him. Why should he endure more pain, just to help clear her conscience? So fuck it, revenge or no revenge, there was no point in him saying anything to her.

She could take her new redemption attitude and go fuck her old slut self with it for all he cared. She'd get nothing more from him, than what she'd already taken.

Turning away, he felt a sense of relief to get away from those haunting green eyes that he'd only just erased from his mind. But damn it all, they'd probably never go away now…there was so much more in them now. Gaara sighed. Life would never be the way it was before today. He couldn't say it had been easy…but easier than tomorrow? Yes, it had been that.

Leaning his aching head against the cool damp wood of the gazebo, Gaara closed his eyes and tried to block back out the events that had changed him so cruelly.

Flashes from cheap store bought strobe lights.

The smell of spilt alcohol going stale in air humid from overcrowding.

The feeling of unease knowing at his gut, telling him he shouldn't be there.

The vision of Sakura, dressed up and beautiful, a wide open smile on her face as she danced and moved her delicious body to an obnoxious beat the surround sound in home entertainment system played at random.

Suddenly, though he didn't want to be, he was back there in that place, in that time, when she'd broken him.

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have been there. It wasn't his crowd. It wasn't his scene. He'd pay dearly for it when he got home…he always did if he caught the attention of his vicious father. And coming home smelling like a dance club, homemade one or not, would surely rile him to violence.<p>

But then she spotted him.

Her emerald eyes glowing with joy as she bounded to him, dodging the bodies of dancing classmates.

Sakura came up to him, giggling and took his hands in hers, making his heart skip a beat.

She leaned forward and spoke into his ear so that he could hear her over the overbearingly upbeat music.

"I'm so glad you made it. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Gaara pulled back, her close proximity making his stomach flip flop.

He almost hadn't come. He'd nearly convinced himself this wasn't real, that there was no way anyone had found interest in him, much less someone like Sakura Haruno. They were from two separate worlds. But, the quiet romantic in him wondered if perhaps they could be a modern day Maria and Tony…but the natural pessimist in him reminded him of the aforementioned teens' fates. Death.

Ok, so getting involved with Sakura may not kill him…unless his father found out he was…dating…

Such a strange thought. That he, should be here on a date with Sakura…

Yeah, he was definitely dreaming. He'd stayed up too many nights and he'd collapsed somewhere in his room, his father was probably trying to kick him awake right now, because there was no way she actually wanted him here with her.

Then he soft lips were against his, and it shut off all thought in Gaara's head.

It had been a short kiss, a simple peck at most, but it had been his first.

Sakura took his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor.

Gaara couldn't help but notice some of the looks from the other guys, some were angry, some were a bit maniacal, some just plain amused, most just laughing in general, as if it were the funniest thought for the two of them to be together.

Sakura tugged on his hand, pulling him towards her; she began dancing, grinding herself against him as she moved and bobbed, swaying to the music. Gaara watched the other guys around him and quickly followed her lead and their example.

She'd often brush herself against his jean front, pressing herself against his slow forming tent. It sent a chilling thrill through him every time. There was even one point where she'd gone up and down against him so much that her tight skirt had ridden up and was showing to him that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She pressed her heat against his growing erection and he grabbed her, holding her close as a tingle bounced around in his belly.

She laughed, it was quite sexy.

Sakura pulled his head closer and she kissed him, this time it was much more than a quick press of lips to his.

She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, urging him to play with her, to excite her.

With a fire growing in his loin he delved his tongue into her mouth, holding her close, enjoying the heat emitting from her parted legs.

She was still moving with the music, still grinding herself against him, still sending tingling chills up his body.

Gaara had never dreamt this would happen for him.

He'd never expected a beautiful girl to talk to him. To befriend him. To listen to his thoughts and feelings, his problems, his past. She'd done it all. She'd made him feel, actually feel, all in a two weeks she'd surpassed his every hope in life.

Now she was taking him further.

Sakura took one of his hands by the wrist and tugged it down from where it was on her back, to in front of her, between them, pushing it up so that his slightly curled fingers could touch her slick hot opening.

Gaara groaned and felt his legs wobble.

Was she truly asking for more? She wanted more from him?

Having never felt happier, not caring what hell he'd get when he went home, Gaara took control of his hand and explored her wetness on his own.

She shuddered and moaned in his mouth, clinging to him, desperate for more. Gaara touched a small bump and she writhed against him, gasping against his mouth, "Oh, god, yes."

Suddenly she pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd.

They went towards the back.

Gaara followed her down a hallway and out a back door.

She glanced back and smiled, "You came so late, all the bedrooms are probably filled."

Bedrooms?

His heart flipped.

Was she saying she wanted to have sex with him?

Her grin was sexy and carefree as she added, "But I know a place we won't be bothered."

Gaara could hardly contain the joy he felt. A joy he'd have once said impossible for him. He'd thought he'd always be angry and lonely, misunderstood and hated.

Then Sakura had found him.

She led him across the back yard, his anticipation growing, a small smile on his face; he couldn't believe how great it felt to know that she wanted him inside her, and soon.

She reached a tree, that contained within its branches, a treehouse.

Sakura giggled at his astonished face, "Ino's dad tried to bond with her. Lame right? But it'll do for us right now, right?"

Gaara nodded and watched as she started up the ladder. Standing underneath her, even in the darkness, he could see the beauty beneath her skirt, the pleasure waiting just up above for him.

He started up the ladder after her, eager to kiss her again, feel her again.

When he was with her, holding her; the rest of his world, the rest of his pain slipped away and there was only Sakura. Sweet, happy Sakura.

He entered the treehouse through the small opening and saw her sitting laying back on the wooden floor propped up on her elbows.

"Come here." she whispered.

The atmosphere much different from back in the house. It was quite here, the obnoxious music simply a distant heartbeat for the night.

It was warm, but not hot and her eyes sparkled when they caught the light of the moon.

She was beautiful, and she wanted to be his.

Gaara crawled towards her, his heart hammering in his chest.

Sakura reached her arms forward and wrapped them around his neck as he came closer. Pulling him down to kiss her, she pressed up against him, rubbing herself against his jeans.

She moaned and pushed her fingers through his spikey red hair. Balancing on his knees, trying not to crush her Gaara kissed her while he let one hand explore her sweet body. Starting with her beautiful face, trailing down her cheek and along the thin line of her pale throat. His hand continued down, finding one of her breasts, still trapped within her shirt and bra. Still, it was a wonderful weigh, warm and full in his hand. They were small but they filled his hands and that was enough for him. She was all he needed.

Sakura moaned again, pushing against him harder, she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh god."

Gaara kissed her harder, his body tingling with desire.

He pushed her shirt up and he found her silk covered breast, squeezing it roughly, teasing her hard nipple.

Sakura gasped and squeezed her thighs around him. She quivered against him.

"Now." she begged.

Gaara kissed her and pulled away, "No. Not yet." he whispered, wanting this to be worthy of her.

He kissed down her throat, nipping her jaw and collarbone.

Sakura trembled beneath him, "Jesus. Please."

Gaara kissed her again, a dark chuckle in his voice, "No…wait."

Being on top of her felt right, it felt comfortable, he felt safe in her arms. He knew he could be himself. She'd already learnt everything she could about him, and he'd learned so much about her.

The things dealing with her parents. Her mother dating and whoring herself around. Her feeling lonely and abandoned, much like he did.

He understood everything. She was never appreciated, and now…she'd have something she deserved. Love and respect.

Gaara paused, shocked at his thought.

Love?

Had he, the guy incapable of feeling love just felt it?

A slow dark smile spread on his lips, of course, it would take an angel to bring love to a demon.

Gaara placed one hand between her legs, teasing her as he'd learned to do on the dance floor and she gasped and writhed, like before.

Relishing the power she'd given him, Gaara took his hand away to remove her shirt.

Sakura knew his intentions and beat him to it, she threw her shirt up over her head, and he never even saw her remove her bra, it had just vanished somehow… she was fast.

Gaara smirked, that desperate for me, Sakura?

Closing his eyes and enjoying the chill that went up his spine at the thought of her indeed feeling desperate for him, Gaara took her bare breasts in his hands and toyed with them, squeezing them and playing with the small tight nipples. Sakura threw her head back and sighed, loving what he did to her.

Each of her sweet sounds feeding his confidence; Gaara put one breast to his mouth, and flicked his tongue out to lick the tip.

She gasped.

He encircled her nipple with his lips and nibbled lightly, eliciting a moan from his girl.

She shook when he suckled her breast, and she shot forward, clinging to him, begging for him to do it harder.

So Gaara put more suction behind his ministrations, using his left hand to toy with her other breast while he held her close with his other, sitting up on his knees, Sakura somehow magically in his lap. Her hot wet desire leaking from between her legs, dirtying where she sat on his crotch, she rubbed against him.

Gaara closed his eyes at the sensation and pushed her back gently to the floor. He kissed down her body, Sakura writhing beneath his mouth wherever he went. He kissed down from her chest across her stomach right down to where her skirt still was. Darting his tongue out he licked along the waist line of the miniskirt. Sakura bucked.

Grinning, Gaaara undid her skirt and took it away. He kissed down her naked hips, along her thighs, moving inward to where her sweet wet opening waited for him.

Fueled by her reactions to his mouth on her Gaara placed his mouth between her legs and licked up through the slick slit.

She moaned louder and pushed it toward him, silently begging.

Gaara delved his tongue deeper, exploring the same sweet territory with "new eyes".

Sakura gasped and groaned as he brought her close to the climax. She was shaking and her nails were digging into his hair, urging him further.

Gaara moved faster, licking with more pressure, he found her tiny button and took it in his mouth, nipping it and then sucking on it. Sakura bucked against him and he pulled away, afraid he'd bite her if he continued since she found it so hard to be still beneath him.

Chuckling a little at what that implied for him, Gaara shed his jeans and boxers. Having lost his shirt…somewhere before this moment. He could find the claw marks on his back to prove she'd ripped it off at some point…

Touching her opening with his fingers, he slid one finger into her opening, whilst kissing her tender throat. Sakura hissed and moved against his hand, "Yes, oh god."

He pushed in another finger. She threw her arms around him and clung to him, her nails once again digging into his back. He moved his fingers inside her, diving deeper into her moistness.

Gaara groaned softly, feeling his own pleasure building. Just feeling her against him, and in his hand like this drove him wild. She smelled so fucking good too.

Finally, unable to bear it any longer, Gaara pulled his fingers out and she whimpered a bit.

He kissed her lips, pulling her close to him, he moved himself to her opening, and relished the heat against his sensitive member for s short second before finding the sticky opening and plunging deep inside her with one quick thrust.

Sakura gasped, a moan lacing the edge of it and she bit her lip as he head fell back in ecstasy.

Gaara smirked upon seeing this and began moving his hips, pulling out of her and pushing back in, building the force behind each thrust each time he pushed into her.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, forcing him to stay deep within her. He still moved, pulling back and pushing in, always staying deep inside her.

Sakura shuddered and clung to him, trying to get closer, trying to pull him deeper.

Gaara sped up, driving her closer and closer to sheer madness, himself as well, the pleasure was nearly blinding it was so powerful.

Sakura, chest heaving, panted in his ear, "Now. Please, now."

Gaara obliged, and pushed his inexperienced body to go faster, harder, so that he could give her the release she begged him for.

Minutes later Sakura's hot wetness tightened around him mid thrust and the sudden friction caused him to spasm involuntarily, though it was amazing when he did. Gaara went with it, riding this new wave of sensations and Sakura moved and rose to meet him as best she could.

She cried out softly into his shoulder when she finally released and Gaara pumped into her twice more before he too felt his desire shatter away in an almost paralyzing pleasure induced bliss.

So… he thought as he lay collapsed on top of Sakura, still mindful not to crush her, this…is heaven.

He leaned up on one elbow and kissed her lips.

He wouldn't ruin the moment by expressing his love. It was far too soon by social standards. But through his tender kiss, he hoped the feelings he felt were conveyed.

Sakura hugged him tightly and nuzzled him, triggering something primitive in him, making him want to have her and hold her and keep her safe more so than he had before.

"That…was, you were…wow." she breathed against his ear, sending a chill through him.

Gaara nodded and pushed himself up off of her, knowing he needed to pull out of her.

It was then that he realized he hadn't used protection! He hadn't thought such a thing as this would ever happen to him, so of course he didn't carry condoms! And they'd never even really thought to stop for one, even if he'd had one…

Slowly, as he pulled on his clothes the fear subsided and a peace filled him. He loved Sakura. If tonight created a child…he'd get a third job and find a way to support her, he'd find a way to take care of her some way, some how, because it was what she deserved. But…seeing as they were only sophomores…he still hoped no kid came of this.

Sakura, giddy with an after sex buzz, came up to him, now fully clothed again and hugged him, "I'm goin back down. You coming?"

He checked his watch and frowned slightly.

Gaara shook his head, "Can't. Sorry."

Holding her tightly to him with one arm, he kissed her fiercely. "But I'll see you on Monday."

She pouted but nodded, "Ok. Cool. Be safe. See ya later."

She kissed him one last time and then started down the ladder out of the tree house.

Gaara frowned at his watch again. It was almost two am. He wouldn't get home til close to three since Ino lived so fucking out in the middle of no-fucking-where.

Cursing quietly he headed down the ladder himself and out the gate to the front yard. He grabbed his motorcycle he'd built from scratch with spare junk parts he could afford and revved the engine. Through the big living room bay window he spotted Sakura with Ino, dancing and laughing happily. He sealed that image in his mind, along with the one of her heavy lidded, lust filled eyes staring at him, begging for more. Those were what he'd hold onto tonight…when he got punished for going out.

But, if he died tonight…he'd die happy.

Gaara rushed home in a blur.

Of course, two angry fists and steel toed boots were waiting for him, and though he didn't die…he'd pee blood for a week or two…

Still, as he lay in his hallway, waiting for his world to stop spinning, so that he could get up and go to his room before his father came back through and saw him still there, Gaara decided that despite the ending, the night had been the best of his life and he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend on Monday. Sakura was worth every bruise, every cut, and every cracked rib he'd gotten tonight.

Monday morning came slowly it seemed.

When it finally arrived, Gaara got on his motorcycle and sped off to school, looking forward to Sakura's happy smile.

Forgoing his locker, to find her before classes started Gaara carried his whole backpack with him, the weight of it putting a sharp pain in his left side.

He heard her before he saw her.

She was with her friends.

"God, you guys. My stash is out. Today is gonna suck so much. For like…the last three weeks, I think, maybe a month now… I've had enough to soar. Now…not even enough to fly coach. Dammit. The crash from it blows."

Gaara frowned. Had she been on drugs this whole time? Now that she was off of them…would she be a grumpier person?

With a mental shrug he decided it didn't matter, Sakura was still Sakura and they'd shared their first time together on Saturday, nothing could change that.

"Yeah and you probably have a killer hangover, huh bitch?" her friend Ino said with a weak laugh.

Sakura hissed, "Shut up, skank, you're too fucking loud."

Gaara turned the corner and came upon Sakura and all her popular well dressed friends.

He felt a little self-conscious, but Sakura was here and really, that was all that mattered.

The entire group turned to stare him down, when they realized he was actually standing there waiting for acknowledgement and not trying to go around them or something.

"What?" one snobbish looking guy barked.

Gaara darted his eyes to Sakura. Was she going to speak for him? Vouch for him? Claim him? None of her friends were in the class they'd spent talking and getting to know each other. None of her friends had study hall with them either. So they had no real clue that he and Sakura was together. Now was her chance to publicly claim him as her boyfriend.

"Well? You got a problem, freak?" Ino snapped.

Gaara's brows furrowed as he stared at Sakura, she simply stared at him, face angry and devoid of anything but irritation.

Refusing to cower to these pigs he straightened, despite the stab it sent through him.

"I need to talk with Sakura." he said, his deep quiet voice clear and forceful.

Ino looked to Sakura, "You know this guy? Why would he need to talk to you?"

Before Sakura could reply, one of the other males in the group shoved Gaara, "Shove off, loser, you don't need anything from Saka."

The group laughed at his "wonderful" display of leadership and protection, the other trogladites would be so proud…

Gaara glared at the guy, not caring that the shove to his chest had stolen his breath due to his already cracked ribs. Her pretending to not know him, hurt far worse.

Sakura held up a hand to shut the group up.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her voice no longer happy and cheerful, simply grumpy and irritated.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, at least you have for the last two weeks."

She shrugged, "I was stoned off my rocker dude, I don't remember anything from two weeks ago."

Gaara felt an actual blush stain his face, disgusted with his own show of weakness he ducked his head, hoping to hide it.

She laughed coldly, "What did we like fuck or something? Did I promise you something? Just forget it. You are so not even in the same universe as my type. So like Sasuke said, get lost. Whatever happened, wasn't real and didn't matter."

Her brilliant emerald eyes were dull and lifeless.

Gaara turned and left, trying to ignore their laughter.

It…had been fake. It hadn't been real, any of it.

Engulfed with fury he punched a nearby wall.

It turned out to be a locker, someone's locker.

"Hey! What's your deal, asswipe?" owner of said locker shouted.

Gaara dropped his backpack and fisted his hands.

Perfect, a mindless ape he could take his anger out on.

* * *

><p>After that, Gaara had returned to his emotionless life, getting in fights at the drop of a hat and never trusting a single soul again.<p>

He stared at the girl who had destroyed his ability to feel and robbed him of the only thing he'd ever actually possessed, his pride and his virginity. Her friends had humiliated him, even months afterwards they tormented him about it. And he, still heartbroken about it all simply held all the pain inside. He kicked their asses and got suspended, but he never let go of the pain. He'd trusted her, loved her, told her everything, hoped because of her. And it had all been nothing to her.

God, all the ways that fucked with his head…

She was gazing at him with sad emerald eyes. There was true remorse in them, finally, after years he was getting the apology he deserved.

But…he'd never get what he wanted, and thanks to her just strolling back into his life like this, he would be reminded of that over and over before he could bury it again.

She had…ruined his life yet again. She had taken a norm he was used to and thrown it in the spin cycle fucking up everything!

Damn her.

He hated her so much.

Gaara frowned, at least, he wanted to. It had all been real for him, and a first love, for someone like him who'd never had an ounce of kindness or love shown them before, meant a great deal. So no matter what he ever did, he'd never truly forget Sakura Haruno. She'd sit in his heart, in his soul, like an infected wound causing him pain and discomfort for the rest of his life, a constant reminder of what he could never have, but tricked himself into believing he could.

Sakura sighed, "It must have been really bad, since you won't tell me…"

She sounded upset, she sounded hurt, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. Whatever I did…was bad, was wrong, I have no doubt of that. I also doubt I could ever make it up to you… but please know I am really, really sorry for anything I did and any pain or trouble I caused you." she whispered, tears falling down her face. "I hate that I was like that. I handled a bad situation the worst way possible. I have no excuses, I don't deserve them. I deserve to carry the full weight of the burden my past is today. But you shouldn't have to carry the weight of the pain I caused. So, please, accept my apology and know that it is sincere. I hate that I caused so many people pain. It disgusts me how I was. I…am sorry for hurting you. That's all I can really say…"

Gaara sighed and shook his head.

He still couldn't do it. He had tried and tried, and while he lied to himself pretty convincingly these past years, now back in front of her his heart raced and his hands sweated and he knew the truth. He didn't, couldn't hate Sakura, he loved her.

He decided not to tell her what she did to him, she carried enough weight, and this time, he was certain she'd indeed carry it the rest of her life.

Sakura reached a hand out and took his closest to her, "Will you forgive me?"

Gaara stared at her.

He couldn't… she'd…tore him to pieces, and never even cared until now…but…her caring now, did that help it any?

No…

It still hurt.

Gaara, without thinking, involuntarily clutched his aching chest with his free hand, doubling over.

Why did she have to come back?

He'd been fine. He'd been getting along, slowly fixing himself…a little.

"No." he growled. He could never forgive her for giving him the illusion of love, the hope that someone could love him, and then ripping that away from him. That was unforgivable.

Sakura gasped and her tears fell freely, she no longer tried to hold them in.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed, taking her hand back.

Gaara shook his head. He had to get rid of these memories, the pain. All so freshly torn open after years of healing, now it was as if it had just happened to him. His eyes flew to the raging storm past the gazebo. Maybe…if he ran out into that he really would get struck dead by lightening.

Death…would bring him peace from all the noise and pain inside his head, all the shit caused by her.

Sakura saw him looking at the rain, "Don't go out in that. I know…you probably can't stand being around me. I understand."

She stood up and put her head up, though she still cried, she held her head proudly.

Sakura didn't look back to Gaara as she said her final goodbye, "I'm not the same person. If that at all gives you peace of mind. I worked hard to change. I noticed you, you know. In school. I saw how you always got in fights, and never let anyone near you. Everyone thought you were creepy, and even I, did right up until I realized I hurt you. Now…I can't help but wonder. Am I why you are so cold and distant? Am I why you are so empty looking? Am I why you fight so much? Did I put this anger in you?" she sighed, the sound of it nearly drowned out by the heavy rain. "Maybe, knowing that I'm a different person could help you move past the pain I put you through. I dunno. Just thought I'd tell you it before I left."

She put her hand on the doorway railing and this time she did turn to look at him, "I really am sorry. I hope someday… you forgive me."

With that she left the wide eyed Gaara and stepped out into the storm, letting the pounding downpour sting her uncovered limbs and face.

Gaara stared after her. She went out into the storm to give him peace…

Perhaps if she wasn't the same person…perhaps if she changed…

No. He shook away the hopeful thought. But, whether she could ever love him again or not, she'd just shown she were different by going out into a thunder storm for her. While not the most life threatening sacrifice to make, it was more than anyone else had ever done for him…

He stood and walked to the doorway.

"Don't be stupid." he called, hoping his scratchy hoarse voice could be heard.

She didn't turn around, she trudged forward.

Growling his fury at her stupidity Gaara stalked out of the gazebo after her.

"You always do this to me!" he shouted at her, almost crazy with the confusing emotions he felt.

Sakura jumped, startled by his outburst, she turned to stare at him, her eyes sad and red rimmed.

"No matter how I feel!" he continued, "No matter what I think!"

Gaara stomped closer, "You turn me inside out! And fuck up everything!"

Sakura stared at him, eyes wide, with fear, surprise, he couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, uncertain of what to say.

"You damn well should be!" he snarled, fists clenched. "That's twice you've wrecked my life now!"

Her eyes blazed with fury of her own, "What the hell did I do? All I did was apologize!"

"I had finally forgotten you! I was finally moving on!" he shouted, his throat growing sore from lack of use all these years.

No one had ever made him feel anything, much less make him scream and shout like this.

Sakura hugged herself closely, trying to hold in some warmth.

"What?" she asked, apparently not expecting his answer.

Furious with her, he needed to get this out. Maybe, therapists were right when they said talking helped. Perhaps, actually saying what he felt, actually saying why he hurt, would help. Maybe having his own ears hear it, understand it, would be how he moved on. Maybe just telling her, finally, would be how he got over it all.

"You spent weeks with me!" he started, wishing he'd done this in the gazebo instead of standing in a downpour shouting it at her. "You talked with me! No one ever had! You understood! Everything! You told me stuff! You trusted me! We talked about everything! Your dad! Your mom dating! Your old friends! Fuck, you even told me about your fear of fireworks!"

Sakura gasped, hugging herself tighter, was it possible…?

Gaara's eyes stung and he wondered if it were from the raining or if he was finally crying, he'd always wondered what it felt like…

"You asked me out! To a party! I thought it was a dream! I was so blind! So _stupid_! I risked getting beat! I risked his wrath! For you! Because you'd been the first to ever treat me like I mattered! You took me to that fucking treehouse and we had sex! You were my first!" he scoffed, laughing bitterly, "Clearly that wasn't the same for you! Right?" he shook his head, it didn't matter, "You, you ruined everything! I'd been fine with my life! I was used to the pain in it! Then you cause a whole new one! Why! Because you were too high to care about consequences? Would you have cared anyway?"

Sakura put her hands to her mouth, tears clearly in her eyes, no…this…she felt horrible. He was hurting so much, because of her.

Having started this roller coaster, he'd ride it to the end, Gaara shouted, "I loved you! I'd never loved anything! Not even myself but I fucking loved _you_! Thought you deserved the whole fucking world! I hadn't even felt happy until then! Then suddenly I'm in love and happy and…" he paused, slumping, his anger fading, leaving behind only pain, "I finally felt worthy to live. Nothing else mattered…somebody liked me, somebody wanted me, dammit why did you have to choose me? All those people in school! You talk to _me_! Ruin _my_ life! Do you know how hard it is to go back to being nothing? Do you know how much it sucks to go back to no one liking you? Not even your family! No one! Forget about love! They didn't even _like_ me! They wanted me dead! And after you, I almost let them have it!" Gaara stopped, shocked at what he was admitting, he had to quit, "So no! I will not forgive you! I will never _forgive_ you!"

Having said his final piece, he stomped back to the gazebo and plopped down, dripping wet he bent over and placed his soggy head in his numb hands.

How could he be so stupid? Of course telling her wouldn't help. Nothing helped. And now, he looked more like a fool than the first time around. At least then he hadn't admitted everything and looked like the weakest piece of shit in the world.

And to top it all off, he was wet and soggy and his hair was clinging to him…he looked like a wet rat! So he was a piece of shit that looked like a wet rat!

Fucking _brilliant_.

She was back in the gazebo.

He felt it more than heard it.

"Gaara…"

"Leave."

"But I-"

"_Now_." he interrupted her. He didn't want anything more from her but her absence in his life.

She knelt in front of him.

He refused to look up, he refused to move. If he ignored her maybe she'd go.

So he sat, bent over, holding his head, trying not to shiver.

Unexpectedly, she hugged him.

Gaara went tense and he nearly through her off. Something in him held him back, and he despised that it did.

Fuck, if only there was a way to get rid of such weakness in him…

"I…have to tell you something." she whispered, her forehead in his shoulder, her voice in his ear.

"The reason, I noticed you…after I straightened up. The reason I paid attention to the angry goth emo guy who fought anyone who looked at him wrong…"

She took a breath trying to steady herself, "Was because I'd always had this dream. Where I'm in a treehouse or a clubhouse, and I'm with this redheaded guy, with a soft deep voice I could never quite understand and a face I could never see. But he was so gentle with me, so tender, so…loving…I always woke up with tears in my eyes because I never thought I'd find anyone who'd treat me like that. I was able to ignore the dreams when I was drunk all the time, but after…a lot of rehab, I had nothing to block out the dreams. So I just let them be, it was a nice warm feeling to hold on to. Like, maybe he exists, maybe one day I'll find him. One day I'll meet my true love."

Gaara was holding his breath. He didn't want her this close. He didn't want to breathe her sweet scent in. he didn't want to feel her against him. He didn't want to hear what she was saying.

Right up until that last line.

Sakura pulled back and put her hand under his chin, asking without words for him to look up at her. Gaara obliged, though he partly feared doing so.

"I…know that its you in my dream. I know that now. How else would you know about the treehouse?"

He just stared at her, disbelief in his pale eyes.

"I…feel so, so awful…the things you went through because of me…" her eyes shook with sadness, "Gaara, I'm sorry doesn't even come close to the pain I have in my chest at the thought. It isn't enough for this."

He couldn't believe his ears. This was…another dream.

"I know I can never, ever, make up to you what I've done. That is a pain that may never go away. But…" her voice died away to barely a whisper, "But, if you'd let me, I'd like a true chance with you. With the guy so great, so sweet, even my doped up drunken self couldn't forget him. I kept having those dreams for a reason. Something in me wanted me to know about you. So…if you'll let me, I'd really like a chance to finally be with you. I'd love a chance to make you feel like you matter. And not to make up for what I did to you in the past, but just because I want to. I think you matter. I think you should think it too."

Gaara glared at her, and finally the something saying don't push her away lost to his anger, "I don't want charity! I'm not so pathetic that you need to pity me!"

Sakura shook her head, hugging him tightly again, "No, that's not it. I swear. I just…please. Gaara, I am a different person. Give me a chance. I will make sure you never regret it. And I will make sure no one ever hurts you again."

He rolled his eyes, "You sound retarded."

"I don't care!" her eyes burned with determination, "Give me a chance with you. Please."

Gaara sighed.

He…wanted nothing else…but he wouldn't tell her that. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Finally, giving into that long ago buried feeling, he nodded once.

Sakura's face lit up and she hugged him tighter.

She pulled back and kissed him. It had been intended for a quick kiss, but the second her lips had touched his, it had all come back like nothing had happened.

He felt…hope. Gaara held her tightly to him, forcing the kiss to become more. Sakura let out a soft shy mew, so very different from the moans she'd once filled his ears with; and he liked this sound a lot more.

A slight smile touched his lips and he kissed her, sweeping his tongue through her mouth re-exploring a long lost place.

But somehow it felt more right than anything he'd ever felt.

This Sakura felt different, yet familiar. She felt real.

She felt…good.

Gaara sighed as they pulled apart.

Sakura snuggled closer and nuzzled him and a chill ran through his spine.

She was…his.

Gaara hugged her tighter and pulled her into his lap and kissed her again.

Sakura giggled and pulled away long enough to ask breathlessly, "This is a yes, right?"

He glared at her. He hadn't remembered her being so…dense.

Her eyes brightened, somehow she had her answer without him having to say it.

"I promise. I will make you love me again. I'll make you matter." she cuddled close to his chest, feeling his thundering heartbeat. "This…just fits. I don't need days or weeks or months to know. I already know. I've dreamt of you for years. You truly are the one."

Gaara, using a single slender finger, tilted her head and kissed her.

The storm crashed violently around them, as they found each other again.

From Gaara's hand, underneath Sakura's chin, tied around a single finger was a thin nearly invisible red thread, it cascaded down and around them as if binding them together, at the end of it was Sakura's hand where it rested on his chest over his heart; the red just barely glistening from her finger as well.


End file.
